A Steamy Greenhouse, and a Dreamless Sleep
by dolliexcat
Summary: CONTAINS SIBLING INCEST GWxRW . Ron Weasley finds his youngest sister on top of the greenhouse drunk. After a bit of flesh persuasion, the two hit the floor in a passionate rage. ;D One shot! R&R!


**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters. The situation was totally made up by me and contains INCEST. Sibling Incest (GWxRW), and is explicit for you all who are light-weights. Leave tons of reviews. xo. dolliexcat.**

* * *

Ron Weasley watched with vehement rage as his younger sister Ginevra wobbled drunkily across the ledge of the Herbology Roof. She wore a strapless silk dress that was yellow in color and stopped far too high above her knees for his particular liking. A pair of matching high-heeled shoes dangled from her limp wrist as she teetered clumsily along the edge.

A deep growl errupted from within Ron's throat, "Ginny," he snarled, "Don't you test me.. Don't you dare do it."

Ginny, from her position about ten feet above her brother, giggled drunkily, "Oh, Ron," she snorted, her auburn-colored waves bouncing, "You can be so ridiculous some times."

The edge of the roof was not far off from the ground, and should Ginny fall, Ron knew she would get no more than a broken bone _at most._ But the fact that she was up there in the first place was enough to infuriate Ronald Billius Weasley.

There had been a Party that night held by a fifth year Ravenclaw that Ron had not known about. Ginny, of course, hadn't any intention of telling him, and attended the bash without her brothers conscent.

Ron, after finding out only moments ago, was angrier than ever - and scoured the grounds to search for his most irresposible sister. He found her finally dangling over the Rooftop of the Herbology Greenhouse, rip-roarin' drunk.

"Ginny," Ron said, trying to calm his nerves, "Come down here right now."

Ginny looked over the edge at her brother, her eyes closed lazily and she smiled, "Whatever you say, Ron." and with that, she simply leaned over and let herself fall freely off the edge of the building.

At the sudden sight of his sister falling gracefully through mid-air, Ron Weasley was slightly taken aback, but of course, not enough to make him lose focus. He caught her in one graceful motion, and upon landing in his lap, she released a drunk hiccup, and errupted in a fit of giggles.

"Ginevra, you know you aren't to attend parties by yourself," said Ron firmly, setting his sister back on her feet but not letting her go.

Ginny smiled at her brother, and brought her lips so close to his face he could smell the liquor in her breath, "Ronald, I'm not a little girl," she whispered, raising her hand to the highly exposed area of her collar bones. She traced the skin lightly downwards until she met the hem of the dress, of which she pulled down slightly, exposing a luscious curve of breast. "I think we both know that..."

Ron felt himself instantly tense up - he wasn't sure if it was the tone in her voice or the new piece of exposed skin Ginny had displayed that made him so instantly furious.

"Ginny, you're drunk," he said angrily, "You don't know what you're talking about."

Ginevra looked smug, "I think we both know what I'm talking about.."

Ron growled in aggravation, "Gin, stop it or I'll.."

Ginny smiled, she could tell she was gaining control here, "Or you'll what, Ron...?"

The mixture of seeing Ginny's smug smile, and the growing intensity gathering in the region of Ron's member was enough to make him want to scream, "Or I swear I'll hex you to oblivion right here and now."

Ginevra smiled again, she wrapped an arm around her brother's neck and pulled herself closer to him, kissing his face lightly as she did so.

"Go ahead," she whispered into his ear.

Ron was as determined as ever. He shoved her off and drew his wand from his pocket, he rose it to eye-level and pointed it directly between her eyes. His gaze was harsh and intense for a moment... And then it faltered, and his arm fell. He could feel himself shaking lightly...

Ginny smiled again, "That's what I thought."

Ronald fell on top of her in the next second, shoving her younger body up against the wall of the Herbology so hard he was sure her bones were shaking on the inside, and yet, the barbaric, anamalistic male part of him didn't care. For a moment, they were no longer Ginevra and Ronald Weasley. They were lovers.

Their mouths met in a passionate rage, and their tongues were dueling with incredible force. She was amazing - yes, she was - and Ron had to make her his own.

Never letting his lips leave hers he kicked open the door to the greenhouse and shoved his sister roughly inside. She landed with a small thud on her back just beside the door.

Ron slammed the door and crawled down on top of her, their lips meeting again. From there, it was Ginny who took over.

She took both of his hands and led them towards the hem of her dress, which - with nimble skill - he removed. Then she went to work on his clothes. It was difficult to remove his pull-over t-shirt with their mouths connected, but finally, Ginny managed to break the kiss long enough to get him half undressed before she moved the focus of her mouth to his now exposed chest.

Ron let himself breathe as he felt Ginny's mouth ravish the bare skin of his chest. She led a trail of kisses across his collar bones, and down his breast bone until she met his navel. Her lips brushed softly over the hair there, and at the innocently inquisitive intake of breath she displayed, Ron felt himself shiver. She was a terror. All sixty-six inches, one-hundred-and-five pounds of her.

When Ginny's mouth finished exploring his happy trail, her fingers made their way to the hem of his trousers - which she pulled down to his knees and he kicked off. Thoughts were hard to come by now for Ron, of course he _knew _what they were doing was wrong - this was his fucking baby sister afterall! And yet, he was forced to push the truthful thoughts away, because in the next moment, he felt Ginny's lips continuing their trail past his hipbones, and to his hard-to-the-point-of-being-painful erection.

Her lips brushed downwards, and made brief contact with the edge of Ron's throbbing member. At the simple act of feeling her lips on his man-hood caused Ron's back to arch and let a terribly aroused groan escape his lips. Ginny smiled at this, loving the sound of his pleasure, and continued teasing him. She kissed around the very sensitive skin of his penis, causing him to ball his hands into fists and give off another series of long pleasured groans, but just as she was placing her lips on the head of member, she turned away and started leading a trail back up his chest. Ron could've screamed from the intensity that grew beneath his waist.

"Ginevra," he groaned, taking her by the shoulder, "Please, don't." his words were short and breathy, "You can't just. I need-" her lips met his and he didn't get to finish. She took his hand and led it down her own stomach to the place where her tiny lace undergarments resided. She ran his hands over the material and down between her legs where he was surprised to find slick with her juices and hot with anticipation.

From there, Ron's mind went into over-drive and he was moving without thinking. He quickly discarded the last piece of fabric that kept him from getting what he want, and broke the kiss for a moment. His voice was jagged and forceful and demanding as he brought his middle and index fingers to his sister's face.

"Suck." he commanded shortly. Ginny obliged and took his fingers into her mouth, coating them with her saliva before he removed them and went back down between her legs.

His wet fingers met her burning entrance and there wasn't even a split second that passed before he plunged into her impossibly tight folds of womanhood. It was Ginny's turn to moan in pleasure. Ron moved his two fingers around, stretching out her aggressively tight walls for a moment before he felt his fingers coated with even more of Ginevra's liquids, and just as she arched her back and began to pull erraticly at his hair, he removed his hand from inside of her.

She whimpered in protest, she was just about to force his hand back down to her throbbing womanhood when she felt Ron re-arrange himself on top of her so that his cock was at her entrance. Her cries were silence and she was instead filled with an anticipation she found to be undescribable.

Ron's eyes found hers now, his light blue hues were losing their dominant hormone-filled edge, and there were traces of compassion in them now, "Gin, I..." he breathed, his voice obviously conflicted, "I don't want to hurt you, you're my little si-"

Ginny cut him off, "No, Ronald." she said shortly, "I am not the little girl tonight."

The conflicted red-headed male closed his eyes but did not respond any longer, he brought his mouth down on hers with a hot, passionate rage, and simultaneously, his cock made entrance inside of his younger sister. Ginevra let out a scream of pure ecstasy as her brother made his way inside of her and suddenly, ever part of her felt like she belonged to him.

Ron brought his hands up and knotted them in his sisters hair as he felt her hips lift up to meet his at every thrust. Ginny's lips left Ron's and she brought it down to the crook of his neck where she continued to kiss and bite him as she felt herself gaining height. Ron's hand came down and gave the blonde beneath him a hard pinch on her ass, and suddenly, she was screaming.

They came down together, a mix of biting, and pinching, and moaning each others names filled the air until finally Ron collapsed on top of her quiet, and satisfied.

For a long moment, the siblings lay quietly, Ginny's lips continued to kiss her brother's hip bones, but Ron was silent.

"Please say something," Ginny whispered onto her brother's slick, sweat-covered skin, "Please... Just say anything."

Ronald was silent for another moment, but finally, he nudged his sister up to look into his eyes, his voice was even when he spoke, "I've ruined you, sister. I've ruined you, and you let me..." his eyes were dangerously torn, "Why would you let me?"

Ginevra's face grew as serious as her brother's, but her answer was honest and came easily from her kiss-swollen lips, "I can't be ruined if I asked for it. Remember? ...I-I've been thinking about this for a long time, and I want to believe... I have to believe that you were too, Ron."

Ron didn't deny it, instead, he stood to his feet slowly and pulled his sister up alongside him. When they both were standing - slick from sweat and covered in each other's fluids - he kissed her slowly.

"Come on, Ginevra, we have to get dressed."

Once the two of them were dressed and looking less suspicious, they ascended the grassy grounds back up to the castle. When they'd reached the Gryffindor Common Room, Ron kissed his sister goodnight at the stairs, and watched her slowly disappear into the darkness before turning around and heading to his own dorm.

With his heart heavy and his mind full of uneasy thoughts, Ronald Weasley made his way back up to his own dorm, and collapsed into bed. It did not take long before he fell into a warm, peaceful, dreamless sleep...


End file.
